Total Drama Maximum 2: Hawaii!
by LazyAwesomeNinja
Summary: After the end of TDM, 10 previous contestants and 6 newbies will compete on the tropical island of Hawaii. This is a role play, not a story, details inside. Chosen contestants! Canceled! Read inside for details, I have a new RP for you to join.
1. Applications

**Hey guys! Were you a fan of TDM?(Total Drama Maximum: Tokyo)**

**Well, now that season one is over, TDM is going to be taking over Hawaii in...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**TDM2:Hawaii!**

**

* * *

**

**Here's the deal: 10 contestants from TDM will return:**

**Goten**

**Celeste**

**Carita**

**Freddie**

**Shawn**

**Buck**

**Vanessa**

**Astrid**

**Chris**

**Amy**

**Along with 6 newbies submitted by you!**

**I will select the best six characters to compete alongside 10 competitors of the first TDM rp for a shot at one million dollars.**

**READ- IMPORTANT!**

**As with the first TDM, this season is NOT a story, it will be a role play held on the following website-**

**tdm2(dot)webs(dot)com. (Feel free to check out the site anyway, and for information on the first TDM season you may go to totaldramamaximum(dot)webs(dot)com.)  
**

**You must show up and role play as your character, in a Chatango chat room on the home page of that website. Role plays will be every Saturday at 7:00 Eastern starting on April 10th. If you do not show up, your character has a high chance of being eliminated. If you cannot make it due an event or personal reasons, PM me ahead of time and we will find someone to fill in for your character. You will be PMed and a chapter will be posted on who is accepted. This is NOT first come first serve.**

**You may send me the application filled out in a Review (Preferred) or a PM.  
**

**APPLICATION-**

**Name:**

**Age(16-18):**

**Gender:**

**Stereotype:**

**Appearance:  
**

**Biography/History:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Interests/Hobbies:**

**Audition Tape:**

**Can you make the roleplay once a week, Saturday at 9 starting April 10th?:**

**-Thanks guys!**

**PM me any questions or concerns.  
**


	2. The New Cast!

Alright! I have made my decision!

**And an important announcement...**

**I'm selecting EIGHT instead of SIX! xD**

**And, the new participants in TDM2 are...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...  
**

**Boys:**

**Sam Rivers- The Cool Guy**

**Cole Bone- The Quiet Guy**

**Bryce Lancaster- The Schemer**

**Brandon Johnson- The Ladykilling Jock**

**Girls:**

**Katie James- The Rebellious Singer**

**Samantha Lyle- The Shy Nerd**

**Fay Abate- The Rosalina Fan/Punk**

**Rebecca Hamilton- The Girl With Split Personalities  
**

**

* * *

**

**Congrats on making it in! PM me with any details or questions needed. Check out the website:**

**2(dot)webs(dot)com**

**There you will find your teams and everything needed to know!**

**Roleplays will be held every Saturday night at 7, ending around 9. The first roleplay is April 10th, please show up!**

**-Thank you, Troy.**


	3. UPDATE

UPDATE! PLEASE READ!

I made a typo on the last chapter and on the website about the date of the first episode. It is not April 10th, it is April 3rd, meaning this Saturday!

At 7:00 Eastern.

-Troy


	4. IMPORTANT UPDATE, Return of the RP!

UPDATE:

**Attention all TDM2 contestants-**

**I would like to say that I'm back from my extended absence, of which I am very sorry. However, TDM2 WILL pick up this Saturday, June 26th, at 8:00 Eastern time! Please, be there or be square! xD**

**So far, 3 people have been eliminated- Astrid, Celeste, and Christian- you know who you are. So please, join me in TDM2 this Saturday**

**It's back and badder than ever!

* * *

**

**The website, in case you forgot, is posted on my profile page.**

**Thanks again, Troy.  
**


	5. New Update and TDM2 The Musical

**Attention all TDM2 contestants- TDM2 has been officially canceled, BUT will be remade into a new, better roleplay season! XD**

**Guys, check out the application chapter for my new story, Total Drama Maximum 2: The Musical, for info about the remake of season two of my hit RP series, Total Drama Maximum. ^^**

**Sorry if you liked the Hawaii idea, but you all do get a chance to compete in my new season. :)**

**Go to the other story, titled Total Drama Maximum 2: The Musical, for more details.  
**

**Until then, thanks, -Troy  
**


End file.
